Articles subject to washing are conventionally washed by being dipped in a washing liquid, spraying washing liquid toward the articles in a showery manner, or steaming the articles to render the articles wet. Those articles are also subject to drying after washing. Such washing related works are generally constituted of several combined works to perform washing.
When an article is subject to different washing related works of multiple types, a washing apparatus is conventionally used in which washing processing vats (1) such as a dip washing vat, a shower washing vat, a steam washing vat, a drying vat, etc. are laterally placed in series to wash the articles (2) by conveying the articles sequentially. This apparatus becomes extremely large and needs a larger occupied area, and therefore, requires larger size factory facilities, which are not favorable for users.
To overcome such difficulties, an apparatus is formed to place, vertically of washing vats, locations for different washing related works. For example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 3-58,789 is an invention in which a dip washing vat filled with washing liquid is formed at a lower end and a steam washing vat is formed above the dip washing vat. Thus, dip washing and steam washing can be performed within a single occupied area of a washing-processing vat by transferring the articles vertically, where washing related works of different types are done at locations vertically apart from each other. This method advantageously makes the washing area smaller.
The method to place the washing vats vertically has an advantage that the articles can be washed without a larger area. However, when articles to be washed are loaded in the dip washing vat, steam washing cannot be performed; when the articles are loaded in the steam washing vat, the dip washing vat cannot contain the articles. Therefore, though the apparatus advantageously makes the volume of the washing vats smaller, washing time is not less than the washing time of a prior art washing machine having laterally placed vats in no series.
In particular, since usage of 1,1,1-trichloroethane, fluorocarbon, etc. is restricted these days, petrolic washing liquid, alcoholic washing liquid, washing water, etc. are used frequently. Those washing liquids, however, require more time to do washing related works such as washing, drying, etc. Apparatuses for such washing processes therefore become larger in comparison with conventional washing vats for 1,1,1-trichloroethane, fluorocarbon, etc. and become unfavorable for users.